


Dylan Muses on Family

by Dee_Laundry



Series: No Such Thing [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Foreman's son Dylan thinks about his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dylan Muses on Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's No Such Thing In The World (As An Undo Button)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



I’m the only kid I know with two dads.

Not the only kid with two fathers. I know lots of kids with two fathers, because whenever Dad talks about going to a family reunion, or buys me an African style shirt, or makes Grandma’s greens, House gets really annoyed and starts talking about me understanding my real family heritage, and calls up a gay couple who’s not mad at him that week to come over and bring their rugrats. “Rugrats” means kids.

Then I have a playdate, and it’s usually fun, and eventually House calms down. I think that it’s maybe, like I overheard Uncle Wilson say to Aunt Cuddy, that House doesn’t like the idea that Dad and I could be part of something he’s not. Like he’s scared that maybe if I love Dad’s family, then I won’t love him.

House doesn’t always make sense.

But, anyway, what I meant to say, is that I’m the only kid I know who has two dads. I mean, dad-dads. Other kids have two fathers, but there’s always one that’s a little bit more of a mom-dad and one that’s a little bit more of a dad-dad. Unless they’re both kind of mom-dads. Sometimes that happens.

Allison and Robert have a mom and a dad, except they kind of have a mom-dad and a dad-mom. They haven’t seemed to notice yet, so I’m not going to tell them. House tells them all the time, but they don’t listen, because House likes to tell a lot of jokes.

In my house, I have two fathers, and they’re both dad-dads, and that’s OK. It would maybe be fun to have a mom-dad, or even a regular mom, but I have two grandmas and an almost-grandma, and an aunt (even if she’s kind of uncle-y) and an aunty-type uncle, and there’s a rumor that the place next door was bought by two lesbians with a daughter who’s just my age. House didn’t even start that rumor, so maybe it’s really true.


End file.
